1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of semiconductor fabrication and, more specifically, to an apparatus for and method of singulating a wafer.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Singulating a wafer involves separation of a substrate into die. A backside of a wafer to be singulated is first subjected to backgrinding, followed by polishing. Then, a laser beam is used from the backside of the wafer to form a series of modified layers inside the wafer, extending from the active surface of the wafer to the backside of the wafer. Deterioration sites are formed in the modified layers along scribe lines that are arranged in a lattice pattern across an active surface of the wafer. Then, the wafer is mounted onto a dicing tape and singulated by expanding the dicing tape to separate the wafer through the deterioration sites. Individual die are picked from the dicing tape.
Issues that may arise include rough edges, uneven street width, residual stress, and delamination in low-k dielectric layers on the die.